Talk:Dead Rising 2
Bad move capcom VERY bad move capcom if you read this......your dumb your all dumb.......we cant make you smart were not migicians. But they still dont realize that co-op is the essential element for a good game. and the protaginast still is a man. Thats just sexist. if you notice. these mistakes will reflect very badly on the games review when it comes out. because they wouldve lost sales for:Girl gamers, online-offline multyplayer co-op players and people that love customization of characters and ect...... *Rofl, chill out, it's called a video game...Put on a dress if you like :) And Co-op has already been confirmed so hold your horses...--Mistertrouble189 21:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions(people of wikia can use this to post their suggestions) co-op gameplay idea:they said there isnt going to be co-op gameplay!THATS LIKE THE BEST TYPE OF GAMEPLAY.an idea for co-op gameplay.1st player plays as the protaginist and can die and fight more effectivly.but 2nd player whould be able to play as a survivor.you can select a survivor to play as in the safe room in dead rising 2.if you dont save any survivors in your game. you should be able to play as any survivor from 1st dead rising and you can only play as survivors you saved in dead rising 2 2nd player survivors cant die(but cpu survivors can) if 2nd player is to lose all their health from fighting they will go unconcious and chuck wil have to bring them food or hp items to re-awake them.2nd player can never die unless 1st player dies.even if you go back to the safe room in dead rising 2 you wont lose your playing character because you can switch them out there. if 2nd player is to quit while playing they will turn back to a cpu survivor and will have to be escorted back or they will die eventually.all survivor types are playable except imcompacitated(drunk,bad ankle or krippled) and elderly(because they move to slow to be effectice to any type of player) survivors also have item stock so if you need extra room this is very effective. Survivor type gameplay: common survivors:can equip all type weapons and some fighting skills(mostly jump kick and zombie walk) they cant use weapons like shopping carts and lawn mowers holding hands survivors:not as effective as common survivors but still pretty fun to play as if you like playing as girl characters.when standing they can kick and scratch push enemies with does decent and effective damage when running and attacking they do the push witch does alittle damage but can push away a crowd of zombie(if used at right place and time) since their being played as you dont get to hold hands with them they can take ALLOT I MEAN ALLOT of damage before going unconcious. unlike the first game they can equip a few weapons small entertainment weapons like handbags lipstick&perfume props and mini chainsaws and can only use the ranged weapons handgun,smg,nailgun,real&fake mega buster but not heavy weapons like sledgehammers,big chainsaws,baseball bats,katana,golf clubs etc)unlike common survivors they cant use guns effectivly they have unlimited ammo(unlike dead rising 1 where all survivors had unlimited kills and ammo) they are more nimble and can jump higher they can use few skills(only jump kick and zombie walk and hide:wich is a skill that can make them crouch down or sitting to hide from zombies to avoid attracting them) survivor stats and getting around:2nd players survivors stats are the same as your stats. they also lvl up with youbut dont learn as many skills as you but get more life and stock . when traveling with 2nd player .if you get into a car your partner get in the passanger seat and and other survivors you have go into the back seat. the screen is double and can be changed from horizantol to vertical. Questions Questions... The trailer has brought up a lot of questions, as did the Wiki Page. -Is there a whole new system that lets you combine weapons? yes -Is Frank and/or Isabella involved, or even mentioned in the game? (Trailers yes, but game?) -Do you still rescue survivors? yes --If so, what place is safe? -Is Chuck's daughter in the game? yes -Will there be multiple endings? -Is there a new saving system? yes -Are there Pyscopaths? yes -Is there more vehicles? --Can you upgrade more vehicles, other then the bike seen in the trailer? --Was the Chucks Bike? ---If so, do you start with it? -Are ther going to be special zombies? -Are there even more weapons? yes -Will there be unlockable cloths and weapons again? -Is the map bigger? -Is there going to be DLC where you can even more cloths/weapons? perhaps, but there will be a DLC. See Dead Rising 2: Case Zero -Was Chuck's kid one of the 50 children infected? The Guy That Has Covered Wars : Most of this stuff is unknown.. We'll know more when the game is out. They aren't gonna spoil the whole thing before launch - Ash Crimson 02:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : "-Was Chucks kid one of the 50 children infected? The Guy That Has Covered Wars" : I highly doubt it. First of all, the cutscenes from the first game are on youtube so we can verify that (I haven't checked). Second, DR2 is 5 years after DR1 so she would have to have a great Physique to last that long. Third, I read in an article that she gets bitten by a zombie. Fourth, her mother/Chuck's wife died. It would say adoptive mother. Fifth, I doubt Zombrex is the equivalent to Isabella's vaccine. CrackLawliet 21:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What took them so long? I mean sure Capcom has made plenty great games in the last 4 years, ever since the first Dead Rising came out, but i wonder what took them sol long to think; "We should make another one." Dead Rising was out for 4 years, hit the Xbox 360 Platinum Hits a year later, probably sold an estimate of 100,000 Copies, got and average of 8.5 from critics, and it took them this long to start making it. And there is still about 134 Days (in America and from today) to wait for it. I'm not complaining or questioning Capcoms intelligence, but I was expecting this to be announced around June 2009. Sure some of those games they made were great (others...not so much.) but I still wonder. Jakeinator 01:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :You meant 1,000,000 copies, right? It sold just under 2,000,000. I think Capcom has just been really busy with stuff like Street Fighter 4.. that may even be why they outsourced the game in the first place. - Ash Crimson 01:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Time Limit? Is there any confirmation on whether there will be some timelimt like the '72 hours' you had in Dead Rising 1? I sure hope not because I felt limited on when and what I could explore and felt rushed and frustrated when trying to resuce all of the survivors. Sometimes I may have been late to a scoop and a survivor would die = not fun. So yeah, are they planning on having a time limit? If they are, they should only make time progress once you trigger certain events (like completing a "case" or something equivalent to it). Plus, I hope DR2 won't be the last =D --Mistertrouble189 02:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh Yeah, I'm not sure I'm feelin' all this citation stuff. No other wiki I've been to does this. It's kinda strange. Can someone maybe de-wikipedia this article? like.. Take all this info and reword it so we don't have to use citations and stuff. I'm sorry if I'm offending the dude who went through all the trouble to make all of these templates and stuff, but I'm just not 100% sure we need it all. Also, were these templates just ripped from Wikipedia? I think that's where all these strange categories are coming from. - Ash Crimson 14:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *While I appreciate the dude's thoughtfulness and hard work, I agree with Ash. We don't really need all this. It's only on Wikipedia to make sure everything is credible and such. A bit overdone here =O --Mistertrouble189 20:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) September 28 SEPTEMBER 28!?! Seriously? ugh. Show me the link! --Mistertrouble189 19:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Go to like, IGN or Gamespot. It shows it there. And I know... That news ruined my day, and possibly my week. Frank-West 19:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not buying it. At least not until I see it from Capcom or Capcom Unity. And I don't mind so much for two reasons: 1) It would delayed untill 28 Days Later (Which I find amusing), and 2) It would give me more time to play the hell out of DR2C0.Dengarde 19:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh. It seems to be true. Meh. But yay Case Zero, just 10 more days. Thought it was supposed to be out tomorrow >< --Mistertrouble189 19:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC)